Fixing The Broken Tree
by Keanna Black
Summary: Join the Costellos as they try to pull what's left of their family back together, will Riley ever forgive Mercedes, is the Baby his? Read to find out! **Mostly Hollyoaks compliant** I will change some things if they don't turn out the way I'd like them to. DISCONTINUED.


**A/N: I just discovered that there is a Hollyoaks section to , after thinking there wasn't xD so I thought, ah what the heck, let's write a Hollyoaks Fanfic! :L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use, nor do I own the show.**

It was quite sunny for a mid-autumn morning, and it was anything but reflecting the mood of the inhabitants of Hollyoaks. In fact, people were feeling quite the opposite. Jason and Seth were in total misery after their mother had been discovered dead, and then they were even more depressed when they found out it was their own Grandfather that had killed her.

Riley was feeling the worst, by all means. After finding out that his own dad had slept with his future wife, and now his mother had been murdered by his own grandfather, and that Mercedes really wasn't in Dubai… It all seemed quite absurd to him. He just couldn't believe that any of it was real. He didn't know what to think and who to believe. He never thought that his own granddad was capable of murdering innocent girls, just because they had done some stupid things in their lives.

"You all right?" Jason asked his brother, coming to stand beside him.

"How can I be all right? My life's a mess!" Riley said, throwing his arms up in defeat. "This family has fallen a part within two weeks…"

"I know, but we still have each other, right?" Jason said, calling over his shoulder, to his twin, Seth.

Seth barely registered that he was being talked to, but nodded his head slightly.

"C'mon Seth… Stop moping about…" Jason sighed, walking back over to sit beside him.

Just then the door opened and closed, and their father came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Riley sneered, glaring at his 'dad.'

"To see if you are all right." Carl stated as he was hugged by Jason.

"We don't want you here… Just go." Seth said, his voice thick with sadness and hurt.

Jason sighed and let go, looking towards his two brothers, and then back at his dad. It was obvious to him that they were never going to forgive their dad, even after all the stuff that has happened.

"Do they know where Mercedes is yet?" Riley asked into the silence.

"No… But they're trying their best to make Silas tell them." Carl sighed.

"This can't be happening… Any of this. This is just a dream that my messed up mind has thought up, and I'm going to wake up soon and everything will be back to normal!" Jason said in a sudden outburst.

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, and he frowned, shrugged and walked off into the kitchen to make himself a drink. Seth still couldn't help to think that this was all Jason's fault, he was the reason that their mother was dead. If Jason hadn't been such a rebel, their mother would still be alive. But then again, Riley was supposed to be with his mum. If Riley had gone with his mother, she'd still be alive as well. Seth frowned, not knowing who to blame anymore. Though, he could just blame it all on his so-called father and then Mercedes, maybe-dead or not, she had done this to his family.

'Yeah, that's it… This is all Mercedes fault… If Riley had never fallen for her, we'd still be a family and mum would still be alive.' Seth thought as he glared at the floor.

Riley let out a sigh and walked from the living room window to the door.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said over his shoulder and disappeared.

"You can disappear too, _dad_." Seth said, snapping his head up and turning his glare to Carl.

Carl let out a defeated sigh and turned on his heel and walked out. Jason soon followed, leaving Seth to brood on his thoughts.

'This family can't get anymore messed up… can it?' Seth thought as he slumped back onto the sofa.

**A/N: Well, sorry this is short, but I actually need to come up with some sort of plot, but I know the Costellos are going to be the centre of this story. The McQueens will be in it too, obviously. :') Hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter!**


End file.
